The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus for the performance of rhythm, which can generate automatic rhythm sounds as well as produce rhythm sounds manually, and which can in particular control the initiation and cessation of the automatic rhythm sounds by detecting the production of manual rhythm.
In electronic musical instruments with the capability to perform rhythm sounds automatically, the conventional means of changing from the manual mode of rhythm production to the automatic mode of rhythm production, and vice-versa, is either to use a switch on a keyboard (as for example in the use of a mode selection controller which includes a "hand percussion mode", cf. Japanese Utility Model Application laid open No. 62-2099), or to use a switch located on or in close proximity to the instrument.
Although it is possible in these instruments of the conventional means for the operator to select whether rhythm is produced manually or automatically, it requires the operator to pause and to use a switch in order to change from one mode of operation to the other.